Comida para Dos
by Itara
Summary: Debido a ciertos problemas, el pequeño Deidara lleva varios días si llevar comida al colegio. Este hecho no pasa desapercibido para Itachi. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (18/marzo/2013).


**¡Hola, amigas/os de FanFiction! :D**

**Lo cierto es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, por lo que agradezco a Derama que se haya acordado de mí para hacer que vuelva a la carga con un fic para el reto tan genial que ha ideado. **

**Espero que a todas/os os guste ^^**

**-**Titulo:** Comida para Dos**

**-**Día:** Día Mundial de la Alimentación**

**-**Autor del fic:** Itara.**

**-**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Comida para Dos**

Llegó la hora de comer en el colegio de Konoha. Tranquilamente y en fila india fueron saliendo poco a poco los alumnos de todas las clases del centro, desde los más pequeños hasta los mayores de sexto de primaria. Su destino: el enorme comedor que se encontraba al otro lado del patio de recreo. Los últimos en salir, como siempre, eran un grupo de niños pertenecientes a la clase de los de más edad.

- ¡Me muero de hambre! –se quejó agarrándose la tripa un chico pelirrojo.

- Ya somos dos, jolines –coincidió un pequeño de ojos violetas.

- Bueno, chicos, no os preocupéis, que ya llegamos –les indicó la única niña del grupo.

Al final de la fila, un joven rubio con pinta de pillín iba más despistado que de costumbre, pero ninguno de sus compañeros le dijo nada, aunque sólo uno de ellos se dio cuenta del estado tan raro en el que se encontraba. Disimuladamente no dejó de mirarle en todo momento. Era muy extraño no verle hablando enérgicamente de eso que él llamaba "arte" ni escucharle alguna queja en relación a las clases del día. Y lo que era más desconcertante: no llevaba su bolsa de comida. Así llevaba más de tres días.

- Itachi, ¿qué tienes de comer hoy? –le preguntó Kisame señalando a su mochila.

- Un poco de arroz con pollo y dos nikumans, ¿y tú?

- ¡Shushi de algas! –contestó feliz.

El peliazul rió con ganas y durante todo el trayecto los pequeños planearon jugar un partido de fútbol después de comer, justo antes de las clases de la tarde. Una vez llegaron a la estancia, se sentaron y cada uno sacó su propia fiambrera con comida recién preparada. Todos excepto el joven ojiazul que se mantenía ligeramente apartado con gesto distraído.

- Deidara –le llamó Sasori- ¿no tienes fiambrera? –El aludido negó con la cabeza- ¿Y vas a comer la comida de aquí?

- Está asquerosa, joe. Nadie querría comerse eso –comentó Hidan llevándose una bola de arroz entera a la boca.

- Cierto –coincidió el ojiazul- tengo esto –sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño bollito de chocolate- que está más rico, jeje –rió.

- Pero, Deidara, eso es muy poco –indicó Pain.

- No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad.

El grupo pasó unos segundos en silencio mirando cómo el chico abría el envoltorio del dulce y, sin más, todos comenzaron a comer. En una de las esquinas estaba sentado el Uchiha, sin dejar de observar cada gesto de su rubio amigo. Sabía que era imposible que con sólo un bollo tuviese para comer. Conocía al pequeño ojiazul desde que ambos habían entrado en el colegio, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a verle devorar enormes bocadillos y tuppers llenos de elaborados platos. Aún así, no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir con su comida mientras el resto iniciaba una conversación sobre los equipos que formarían para el partido de después.

- ¿Adónde vas, Deidara? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos Sasori.

El rubio, al acabar su comida, se había levantado del asiento, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. Esa acción había llamado la atención de su amigo.

- Creo que iré a tirar unas canastas. Ya sabes, para ir calentando, uhn!

- ¿Pero de verdad que ya has comido? –preguntó Konan visiblemente preocupada.

- Claro –sonrió el chico-. Ahora nos vemos.

Y sin más se marchó. Sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a su amigo. Al no identificar un problema concreto, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo como si nada. Pasados unos minutos, fue el Uchiha quien se levantó de su asiento. Kisame, sentado a su lado, le miró, interrogante.

- Ya he acabado de comer –indicó el moreno con voz seria-. Os veo dentro de un rato.

Con paso decidido se encaminó a las canchas de baloncesto. Tal y como había dicho Deidara, este se encontraba practicando tiros libres con un gastado balón de baloncesto del colegio. Con sigilo, Itachi se acercó a él por su espalda, situándose justo detrás suya. El rubio lanzó el balón, que entró limpiamente por la red.

- Buen tiro –le alabó el Uchiha.

Deidara dio un respingo, girándose rápidamente hacia él.

- Me has asustado, uhn!

- Perdona, no era mi intención –se disculpó. Alzó su fiambrera, mostrándosela-. Me he dejado algo de la comida que me ha preparado mi madre, pero me da pena tirarla. Ya has comido, pero pensé que, quizás, te apetecería un poco.

El rubio arrugó el ceño. Él no era alguien a quien le gustase comerse los restos que dejaban los demás. Sin embargo, tenía tanta hambre… Sin decir una palabra se acercó a Itachi y le quitó la fiambrera de las manos. Al abrirla, comprobó que había una generosa porción de arroz hervido acompañado de un nikkuman brillante por la salsa de soja. Dirigió una mirada al moreno.

- Adelante –dijo con calma-, puedes comértelo.

El chico agarró los palillos que estaban en el interior y comenzó a comer con ansia. Itachi observó en silencio el apetito voraz que parecía haber poseído a su compañero. En menos de cinco minutos, el muchacho dejó completamente limpio el porta-alimentos, que entregó a su dueño al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su jersey.

- Estaba muy rico –aseguró el chico-. Gracias –añadió con gesto tímido sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara.

- Estabas hambriento –indicó Itachi sin alterarse-. ¿Por qué nos mentiste diciendo que no tenías hambre?

El pequeño vaciló. No era un tema que quisiese comentar con cualquiera en voz alta. Sin embargo, Itachi Uchiha le había descubierto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino contarle la verdad?

- Esa fiambrera –comenzó en voz baja-, ¿te la ha preparado tu madre?

- Sí –contestó Itachi, confundido- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Mi mamá también me prepara siempre la comida para venir al colegio –dijo con total sinceridad-. Lo que pasa es que estos días está enferma. Mi papá la ha llevado al hospital para que los médicos la curen cuanto antes. Y como está ocupado con el trabajo y mi madre, no tiene tiempo para prepararme la comida. Aunque tampoco sabe cocinar cosas ricas como mamá –afirmó con una mueca al recordar las cenas insípidas que tomaban todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

- Y, como tu padre no te hace la comida, coges lo primero que encuentras en tu casa para traerlo para comer –aventuró Itachi.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza. Se mantuvo quieto, en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus pies. Esperaba que, si lo contaba, se riesen de él. No obstante, Itachi le escuchó con atención, consciente de que la situación que estaba viviendo el rubio en su casa no era fácil. Además, su madre debía de tener algo grave si habían decidido llevarla al hospital. El ojiazul alzó la cabeza para mirar a Itachi a los ojos. Este estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucharon el jaleo que un grupo de niños que se acercaba a ellos hacía. Eran sus compañeros.

- No te preocupes –dijo finalmente Itachi con una fina sonrisa en los labios-. Yo me ocupo de tu comida, Deidara.

El rubio no dijo nada y miró cómo el Uchiha se incorporaba a su grupo de amigos. Acto seguido fue él hacia ellos para comenzar el partido de fútbol que antes habían planeado.

Al día siguiente y a la misma hora, el timbre sonó para anunciar la hora de comer y, como era habitual, el grupo de compañeros de sexto de primaria salió el último hacia el comedor. Cuando estaban en la fila, Itachi se colocó detrás de Deidara y le tendió una pequeña fiambrera.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Le he contado a mi madre lo que ocurre en tu casa y me ha dicho que hasta que las cosas mejoren, ella te hará la comida –contestó el otro como si nada.

El pequeño artista se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba ese tipo de acción por parte de Itachi, ya que no eran tan grandes amigos como para tener tanta confianza el uno con el otro. Es más, sólo hablaban lo justo y necesario. Había incluso días que ni se dirigían la palabra.

- Gra… gracias –tartamudeó atónito.

- No hay de qué.

Deidara titubeó y se dirigió al moreno.

- Toma –le ofreció una chocolatina- he cogido dos en agradecimiento por lo de ayer. Pensé que te gustaría y… –miró las dos tarteras- a partir de ahora traeré más para tenerlas de postre –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- No es molestia –el ojinegro cogió el dulce- pero gracias –sonrió. No era capaz de decirle que a él no le gustaba demasiado el chocolate.

Juntos marcharon hasta el comedor del centro donde el resto de sus amigos les esperaban ansiosos para hablar de lo que harían después.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Si es que Itachi en el fondo es todo un encanto. Ya apuntaba maneras de chiquitín :D**

**De nuevo agradezco a Derama que me haya tenido en cuenta para este reto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
